


Open their eyes to the beauty

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: L’aveva corteggiata a lungo, nonostante i suoi iniziali e disgustosamente cortesi rifiuti. L’aveva inseguita ignorando il modo in cui la ragazza si irrigidiva in sua presenza, dimostrando quanto le fosse sgradito qualsiasi genere di contatto fisico con lui. O, più semplicemente, era ben conscio del fatto che Orihime sospettasse l’obiettivo delle sue galanti ma fin troppo insistenti attenzioni. E gli stava bene che fosse così: preferiva di gran lunga giocare a carte scoperte, crearla fin dal primo istante, quella tensione sessuale irrisolta, quella promessa di qualcosa cui la ragazza neanche avrebbe pensato se non le fosse stata sbattuta sotto gli occhi pressoché quotidianamente.Inoue Orihime doveva essere costretta a pensare all’eventualità che il loro rapporto lavorativo potesse trasformarsi in qualcosa di più profondo, fino al punto da non riuscire più a considerarla una possibilità poi tanto remota. Che lui fosse riuscito in quell’intento, era fin troppo evidente dal modo in cui la ragazza dai capelli castani si metteva all’erta ogni volta che si ritrovava nella stessa stanza assieme a lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... non so perché non avessi ripubblicato questa fic su LJ, visto che all'epoca mi aveva divertito tanto scriverla ma, ok, ho sballettato in giro per così tanti archivi che non mi stupisce che qualcosa sia rimasto nella memoria del pc. In ogni caso. Questa fic nacque come una sfida: mi fu chiesto di scrivere una Aporro/Orihime e io la scrissi.  
>  Naturalmente onesided e naturalmente i loschi piani del sempre-troppo-rosa Aporro verranno sventati da apparizioni a dir poco idiota... Kon era particolarmente idiota in questa fic, dacchè ricordo... In ogni caso, godetevela. Non l'ho nemmeno riletta, non ricordo come scrivevo nell'estate del 2010 e non sono sicura di voler andare a guardare...  
> Ultima nota prima della lettura: fa parte dello stesso universo di "[She's like heroin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9842186/chapters/22090373)" e Orihime ha avuto la grazia di finire con ben altro soggetto che Aporro (io la amo, sta ragazza, non me la maltrattate).

«È spaventoso! Chissà che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se nessuno ne avesse saputo niente!».

«È per questo che ci ho tenuto a informarla _immediatamente_! Pensi un po’ che situazione sconveniente si sarebbe venuta a creare, altrimenti!».

La voce dell’uomo più anziano appariva spaventosamente compiaciuta, nonostante le sue parole cercassero di suonare terribilmente contrite.

«Dobbiamo intervenire immediatamente! La ringrazio, davvero!».

“E di che? Ho solo fatto il mio dovere di custode della moralità del condominio!”.

«Ma no» insistette il ragazzo più giovane, scuotendo la testa. «Se non fosse stato per il suo avvertimento, avremmo rischiato di intervenire troppo tardi! La ringrazio, sul serio!».

«Secondo me siete tutti e due un po’ toccati…» intervenne una terza voce, che fu però immediatamente zittita.

**―**

«Dell’altro tè, signorina Orihime?».

«Oh… Ehm… Sì, grazie mille».

La mano della ragazza dai capelli castani si avvicinò, esitante, al bordo del piattino, spingendolo poi con tutta la tazza in direzione dell’uomo seduto al suo fianco, mentre cercava di evitare qualsiasi contatto fisico, foss’anche involontario. Che fosse in uno stato di particolare tensione non era poi un mistero: se ne stava dritta come un fuso, con le mani immobili strette sulle ginocchia, la testa quasi rinchiusa fra le spalle in un impeto di riservatezza, come se avesse deciso di ritrarsi in se stessa, al modo di una tartaruga che si rinchiude nel suo carapace.

Chiunque altro avrebbe compreso quel momento di smarrimento, cercando di porvi rimedio. Chiunque altro ma non Szayel Aporro, che ben conosceva la causa di quel disagio ma che non aveva nessunissima intenzione di alleviarlo. Non per rassicurare la sua gentile ospite, per lo meno.

Che la ragazza sospettasse – no, ne era ormai certissima – che quell’invito a casa sua fosse stato tutt’altro che _disinteressato_ , ne era ben conscio ma quella sottile apprensione che andava mano a mano salendo, rendendo i muscoli delle braccia e delle spalle della ragazza ormai anchilosati per la tensione, non faceva che deliziare il suo sguardo. I suoi atteggiamenti erano chiari. Non era un ipocrita mentitore, lui: non aveva mai fatto mistero dell’interessamento che da un po’ di tempo rivolgeva a quell’assistente di reparto, lì nell’ospedale dove lavoravano entrambi.

Un colpo di fortuna – o di sfortuna, a valutare certi altri aspetti – doveva avergli fatto capitare sotto gli occhi una ragazza come Orihime Inoue.

_Bella_. Era indiscutibilmente bella, di quell’armonia di tratti e di colori che non potevi negare, neanche se ne fossi stato il più accanito detrattore: bianca, con quella pelle lattea e liscia come del burro – simile a quella di certe vestali del passato – e pura, assurdamente pulita. Ma quale ragazza al giorno d’oggi poteva dirsi davvero c _asta_? Se Orihime Inoue fosse stata innocente anche solo la metà di quello che dimostrava, oh, lui aveva sinceramente compiuto un colpo grosso.

Mettere le mani addosso a una donna così significa trovare certamente una sottospecie di Paradiso, molto carnale e molto poco celeste: a quel punto diventava molto più che un semplice sfizio l’idea di toglierle ogni strato di quella protezione  così debole e così fragile  che si portava indosso, fino ad esporla, priva di ogni velo, alle impudicizie del mondo esterno. _Sporcare_ una simile ragazza, tanto pulita, tanto assurdamente inviolata dal tempo, quella sì che sarebbe stata un’enorme soddisfazione, qualcosa che lo avrebbe reso pago di tutto il tempo passato a circuire quell’adorabile e sospettosissima preda.

Sì, perché c’era un risvolto tutt’altro che prevedibile in quella storia: restava il fatto che Orihime Inoue, a dispetto dei suoi atteggiamenti da tonta integrale e del suo sguardo da cerbiatta, fosse una persona intelligente.

Una di quelle persone che, se fosse stata un minimo più _stronza_ , gli avrebbe fregato il ruolo in ospedale e pure il posto della macchina al parcheggio.

Una di quelle persone che, nonostante l’indefessa fiducia verso il suo prossimo, non avrebbe mai messo piede a casa di uno sconosciuto soltanto per un suo gentile invito.

Era vero che lui aveva provato ad attirarla fra le sue spire fin dal primo istante che se l’era trovata davanti agli occhi, inguainata nella sua bella divisa bianca, un indumento sottolineava in maniera colpevole ogni curva del suo corpo. Non sarebbe stato da Szayel Aporro Grantz lasciarsi scappare una donna, per di più tanto appetibile.

Era un buongustaio, lui, uno di quello che si sceglieva le persone cui accompagnarsi come un sommelier si sceglie una bottiglia di vino pregiato. E, a voler ragionare in quei termini, Orihime Inoue era sicuramente una di quelle annate quasi esaurite, di un vigneto di quelli piccini, che fanno poca uva ma, diamine, se la fanno buona. E di quel calice che aveva dinnanzi agli occhi ne avrebbe voluto bere a lunghi sorsi, un po’ per volta, intingendoci dentro prima la punta della lingua per saggiarne l’aroma, e poi immergendoci le labbra dentro fino a riempirsene tutta la bocca.

L’aveva corteggiata a lungo, nonostante i suoi iniziali e disgustosamente cortesi rifiuti. L’aveva inseguita ignorando il modo in cui la ragazza si irrigidiva in sua presenza, dimostrando quanto le fosse sgradito qualsiasi genere di contatto fisico con lui. O, più semplicemente, era ben conscio del fatto che Orihime sospettasse l’obiettivo delle sue galanti ma fin troppo insistenti attenzioni. E gli stava bene che fosse così: preferiva di gran lunga giocare a carte scoperte, crearla fin dal primo istante, quella tensione sessuale irrisolta, quella promessa di qualcosa cui la ragazza neanche avrebbe pensato se non le fosse stata sbattuta sotto gli occhi pressoché quotidianamente.

Inoue Orihime doveva essere costretta a pensare all’eventualità che il loro rapporto lavorativo potesse trasformarsi in qualcosa di più profondo, fino al punto da non riuscire più a considerarla una possibilità poi tanto remota. Che lui fosse riuscito in quell’intento, era fin troppo evidente dal modo in cui la ragazza dai capelli castani si metteva all’erta ogni volta che si ritrovava nella stessa stanza assieme a lui.

Ed era semplicemente delizioso il modo in cui riusciva a sentirsi spaventosamente _sporca_ ogni volta che lui le parlava, la sfiorava o si limitava semplicemente a rivolgerle qualche poco disinteressata occhiata, gli occhi ambrati semi-nascosti dietro la montatura essenziale dei suoi occhiali viola.

Perché a Orihime Inoue dispiaceva sempre sospettare del suo prossimo; sospettare di affari così scottanti, per di più. E a Szayel piaceva immensamente farla sentire in colpa per aver pensato male di lui. La spingeva a essere più debole, meno lucida e infinitamente più malleabile. Al punto che, alla fine, dopo mesi e mesi di inviti andati a vuoto, la povera piccola assistente era stata costretta ad accettare l’ultima delle sue _innocenti_ proposte. Che poi il luogo dell’incontro fosse l’appartamento di Szayel era soltanto un dettaglio.

Un dettaglio che a Orihime non era per nulla sfuggito ma che non aveva pesato più di tanto sulla sua scelta: arrivata al punto in cui era, l’ennesimo rifiuto avrebbe significato un’imperdonabile mancanza di educazione, oltreché il rischio di veder compromessa quella poca tranquillità che ancora le era rimasta sul posto di lavoro.

Negli ultimi dieci mesi quegli inviti si erano susseguiti con cadenza prima mensile, poi settimanale, poi addirittura quotidiana: tutti posti a quel modo così apparentemente disinteressato, così cortese, così suadente che rifiutarli era ormai diventato peggio che bestemmiare. E a Orihime non piaceva essere maleducata, anche quando si rendeva perfettamente conto della _pericolosità_ della persona che aveva davanti. Certo, aveva messo le mani avanti, aveva specificato che sarebbe stato un incontro senza secondi fini, che il signor Grantz era soltanto il suo capo e lei ci teneva a mantenere un rapporto professionale con lui.

Szayel Aporro Grantz: quell’uomo le metteva semplicemente i brividi. Brividi strani, non soltanto di repulsione, purtroppo per lei. Brividi che la mettevano a disagio, perché per quanto fosse sbagliato provarli, per quanto fastidio le desse la persona stessa che aveva di fronte, restava il fatto che in qualche oscuro e sgradevole modo la attirava. Che quell’uomo avesse fascino, un fascino inquietante, era indubbio. Un genere di fascino che a lei non piaceva ma da cui non era, per sua sfortuna, totalmente immune. Le parole che Aporro le rivolgeva, quella maniera tutta subdola e insinuante che aveva di toccarla, persino il tono di voce che impostava quando conversava con lei; tutto sembrava concorrere a circuirla, stordirla, ipnotizzarla, avvolgendola in una spirale di sensazioni torpide e confondenti, che le toglievano parte della sua lucidità.

Si ritrovava a sentirsi simile a un passerotto fra le spire di un cobra, quando il suo superiore le posava gli occhi addosso, spalancando le labbra e muovendole a quel modo che la costringeva ad ascoltare i suoi discorsi, anche se sapeva che era sbagliato persino il semplice dargli retta.

Era astuto quell’uomo, spaventosamente intelligente e se non fosse stato così… Così colmo di traboccante malizia, Orihime lo avrebbe rispettato e ammirato. E in minima parte era così.  Peccato che utilizzasse quel suo talento non a fin di bene ma per fare del male. Perché era palese che Szayel si divertisse un mondo nel mettere a disagio il suo prossimo, nel perseguitarlo, con la pazienza – quella sì scientifica – del ricercatore appassionato, mettendoti sotto una lente d’ingrandimento, facendoti sentire, in definitiva, un completo idiota inadeguato anche solo a stare al mondo.

Il genere di individuo che ti studiava, come si fa con una qualsiasi cavia da laboratorio, apprendendo tutto delle tue opinioni, dei tuoi gusti, delle tue abitudini e poi, con un’abilità degna di un consumato stratega, ti metteva con le spalle al muro, andando a sollecitarti su ognuno dei tuoi punti deboli, fino a lasciarti in uno stato di completa prostrazione fisica e morale.

Ed era stato un colpo di mano che lasciava supporre un lungo studio alle spalle, quello con cui l’aveva praticamente costretta ad accettare l’ennesimo di quegli inviti insinuanti.

Orihime adorava l’arte, in special modo certe stampe artistiche che poteva collezionare soltanto per fac-simili, perché gli originali avevano un costo a dir poco esorbitante per le sue normalissime tasche da persona comune. E aveva fatto il madornale errore di parlare di quella sua passione con una collega, proprio in presenza del suo superiore che, per chissà quale misterioso caso, si trovava sempre a trascorrere i suoi momenti di pausa negli stessi luoghi in cui si trovava lei.

L’unica maniera in cui Aporro aveva reagito a quell’apertura inconsapevole, era stata un’esclamazione particolarmente compiaciuta a proposito del fatto che una bella ragazza dovesse, molto prevedibilmente, amare le cose belle.

Poi, per i successivi due mesi, non aveva più fatto alcun accenno a quella conversazione. Almeno finché, il mattino precedente, non si era presentato durante la pausa caffè davanti a lei e alle sue colleghe accennando al fatto di possedere alcune preziose stampe del periodo Taishō recuperate, molto casualmente, qualche settimana prima. Stampe che, _sempre molto casualmente_ , si trovavano in casa sua e che ad Aporro avrebbe fatto immensamente piacere mostrarle, ben conoscendo la sincera passione della sua sottoposta per una simile forma d’arte.

In qualsiasi altra circostanza Orihime si sarebbe rifiutata, sebbene molto più a malincuore delle volte precedenti. In una qualsiasi altra circostanza ma non in quella: perché era ormai l’ennesimo invito che si trovava a dover rifiutare in meno di un anno; perché quelle maledette stampe attiravano non poco la sua curiosità; perché era stata invitata _davanti a tutte quelle persone_ in maniera tanto garbata e apparentemente disinteressata che sottrarsi sarebbe equivalso a dimostrarsi spaventosamente maleducata.

 Era stata messa letteralmente con le spalle al muro e, a parte rimandare quella specie di condanna al giorno successivo, non aveva potuto fare molto altro, benché non si fosse presentata totalmente indifesa.

Quella seppur minima sicurezza non toglieva il fatto che in quel momento si sentisse profondamente sulle spine: qualsiasi movimento compisse le sembrava amplificato sotto lo sguardo sempre vigile del padrone di casa. Persino il semplice infilarsi le dita fra i capelli le appariva come un gesto quasi _osceno_. Era arrivata a temere ogni proprio cenno al punto da preferire un’immobilità e un silenzio quasi totali piuttosto che rischiare di alimentare le già pressanti speranze di Szayel, il quale, accortosi di quel momento di confusione, colse l’occasione per aggravare ancora di più il suo stato di disagio.

«Ma come siamo silenziose, signorina Orihime! Qualcosa non va, per caso? Il suo tè non è abbastanza dolce? Oppure l’atmosfera della stanza è troppo calda? Ha bisogno di _togliersi qualcosa_?».

Il modo in cui Aporro aveva pronunciato quelle ultime due parole era inequivocabile, sotto qualsiasi punto di vista lo si riguardasse: non era solo il significato nascosto di quella frase a contenere un palese doppio senso. Era lo sguardo stesso che le aveva rivolto e il modo appena accennato con cui si era sporto verso di lei, quasi avesse intenzione di ghermirla, a rendere Orihime ben conscia che la situazione rischiava di precipitare da un istante all’altro.

La ragazza deglutì a vuoto spalancando gli occhi fino a impedirsi di sbattere le palpebre per paura che, a richiuderle anche soltanto per un millesimo di secondo, avrebbe rischiato di dare all’uomo la possibilità di _agire_. Si spostò impercettibilmente all’indietro, artigliando il tessuto della lunga gonna verde fra le dita ed esclamando, con il tono più disinvolto che conoscesse: «No, si figuri, è tutto perfetto!».

Quel “perfetto” suonò fra le sue labbra con la stessa decisione di una lama di ghigliottina calata sul collo di un condannato a morte. Peccato che Szayel l’avesse ignorata elegantemente, continuando a osservarla come se si aspettasse da un istante all’altro la più piccola falla che gli permettesse di andare fino in fondo. Senza possibilità alcuna di scampo per la sua ospite.

«E poi… Quelle stampe che possiede sono molto… Molto belle, ecco!» si affrettò ad aggiungere Orihime cercando di distogliere, anche solo per qualche secondo, quell’attenzione così soffocante lontano da sé. Avrebbe voluto volgere lo sguardo altrove, evitarsi di fissarlo ma, semplicemente, non poteva. Non le riusciva perché la tensione che quell’uomo aveva contribuito a creare era tale e tanto ferrea da impedirle persino di comandare ai muscoli del suo collo di sciogliersi e permetterle di voltare la faccia.

Un ghigno esageratamente compiaciuto apparve sulla bocca di Szayel, che si limitò ad annuire brevemente prima di schiudere le labbra in una smorfia pensierosa e replicare con voce suadente: «Ma davvero? Non credevo le avrebbe apprezzate così tanto, dico sul serio! Dopotutto, sono soltanto quattro stampe Ukiyo-e regalatemi da un caro amico».

Che Aporro avesse conoscenze importanti nel campo dell’arte era un fatto dimostrato anche da altre opere che popolavano quell’appartamento, tanto lussuoso quanto essenziale. Un’apparenza dettata dalla piena funzionalità di ogni oggetto posto all’interno della casa: tutto aveva un perché in quel luogo, tutto doveva contribuire a meravigliare, stordire e ipnotizzare le persone – meglio ancora, le _donne_ – che avessero messo piede lì. Anche quelle stampe, di cui a lui importava davvero poco, non erano altro che un investimento; un investimento per attirare altre prede, una motivazione molto meno banale della solita “collezione di farfalle” per far entrare nuove visitatrici in casa. E se con Orihime non avesse funzionato, c’erano sempre altre _estimatrici del genere_ da far sedere di fronte al muro del soggiorno.

«Guardi quella, per esempio».

Szayel sollevò una delle sue mani pallide e sottili, che all’ospedale erano motivo di vanto fra i suoi colleghi. Mani esperte di quelle che, quando afferravano un bisturi, non avevano esitazione alcuna; di quelle che, quando sfioravano una persona, la costringevano a farsi apprezzare anche se erano totalmente _indiscrete_.

Orihime non si sottrasse al tocco sulla sua spalla: non si sottrasse perché sarebbe stato estremamente ineducato, dato che all’apparenza Szayel aveva compiuto quel gesto soltanto per invitarla a voltarsi in direzione del muro bianco; non si sottrasse perché, purtroppo per lei, quello che le era stato rivolto era uno sfioramento lieve, fatto in punta di dita, un contatto che lei non desiderava ma che non era per nulla sgradevole, leggero al punto da solleticare la pelle al di sotto della camicetta fino a farle venire la pelle d’oca.

Non si perse, Aporro, il singulto silenzioso che Inoue emise quando le sue dita lunghe si racchiusero attorno alla sua spalla, mentre con l’altra mano le indicava un particolare di una delle coloratissime stampe, la bocca così vicina al suo volto che la ragazza ebbe quasi l’impressione di avvertire, da un istante all’altro, il contatto delle labbra dell’uomo sulla sua pelle.

Szayel continuava a parlarle con quella sua voce sottile e suadente e _subdola_ , terribilmente subdola, mentre Orihime si costringeva alla lucidità cercando di non distrarsi, di non lasciarsi catturare da ciò che vedevano i suoi occhi, di non lasciarsi trascinare dal suono di quelle parole, fino a ritrovarsi in una situazione ancor più scottante di quella in cui versava già.

«La stampa più a destra, per esempio, mi hanno detto che è addirittura opera di Ito. Lei che è più esperta di me cosa ne pensa, signorina Orihime?».

La ragazza trattenne il fiato, i grandi occhi color miele che fissavano alternativamente la stampa indicatagli e l’uomo che aveva al suo fianco. Impedendosi di voltare la faccia, però, non poteva far altro che osservarlo obliquamente, rendendosi appena conto che si fosse fatto davvero _troppo vicino_ , con quelle labbra così accostate al suo orecchio da percepire quasi il respiro dell’altro solleticarle la pelle in maniera fin troppo invitante. E poi c’era quella mano, non quella sulla spalla ma l’ _altra_ : quella che fino a pochi istanti prima stava indicando la stampa e che ora era mollemente poggiata sul bordo del divano a pochi, pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal suo ginocchio, solo in parte coperto dalla lunga gonna che indossava.

Lunga gonna che Aporro stava maledicendo con tutto il cuore: perché quella dannata ragazzetta doveva vestirsi in maniera così castigata non lo sapeva ma era un totale insulto per gli occhi! Quella stramaledetta camicetta era stata appuntata fino all’ultimo bottone e quella gonna… Quella gonna avrebbe dovuto essere accorciata di almeno una decina di centimetri per rendere giustizia a quel paio di gambe che celava. Paio di gambe che, per sua fortuna, almeno la divisa dell’ospedale la costringeva a mettere allo scoperto.

Paio di gambe che adesso si trovavano praticamente a portata di mano; della _sua mano_ che, a lasciarla scivolare un po’ più in su, non gli sarebbe stato difficile insinuarla al di sotto del tessuto della gonna e raggiungerle, finalmente, quelle benedette cosce che Orihime si portava tanto gelosamente e assurdamente coperte. Come quel seno florido che pregava – sì, pregava letteralmente – di essere liberato dalla costrizione di quella stupidissima camicetta ed essere portato allo scoperto. Dalle sue stesse mani.

Quasi la ragazza gli avesse letto nel pensiero, il suo sguardo saettò sulla mano sempre più vicina al bordo della sua gonna, per poi risalire a quelle iridi ambrate che si adoperavano ad _accarezzare_ le sue forme in una maniera tanto eloquente che persino un gesto diretto non avrebbe avuto lo stesso agghiacciante risultato. E Orihime sobbalzò violentemente fissando quello sguardo attirato nell’istante in cui si sollevò, incrociando la sua occhiata smarrita e assottigliandosi in maniera così compiaciuta da provocarle un brivido violento e raggelante lungo la colonna vertebrale.

«Signorina Orihime, lei… Si sta distraendo. C’è per caso qualcosa… Che la turba, in questo momento?» esclamò Aporro in un sussurro appena accennato, costringendo la ragazza dai capelli castani a voltarsi, completamente pallida in volto, e a osservare il movimento lento ed esasperato delle sue labbra mentre quasi cercava di metterle in bocca quelle parole.

«Forse sono… Troppo vicino, in questo istante?» insinuò, mentre Orihime riusciva appena ad annuire, gli occhi color miele fissi sulla bocca dell’altro. «Forse… La mia vicinanza la mette a disagio perché… Teme che possa succedere _qualcosa_? Eh?».

Inoue era ormai completamente paralizzata mentre la mano, ancora poggiata sulla sua spalla, scivolava verso l’alto, cingendole la nuca in un tocco sottile, da cui pure sembrava impossibile poter sfuggire: avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, cercò di richiamarsi mentalmente mentre provava a recuperare un minimo di lucidità, quel tanto che le sarebbe bastato ad afferrare il primo oggetto che le fosse capitato fra le mani per lanciarlo in faccia al suo superiore, per quanta fatica le costasse un simile gesto.

«Non la facevo così… _Maliziosa_ , signorina Orihime. In fondo, io credevo che… Fossimo qui soltanto per… Parlare…».

A dispetto di quelle parole apparentemente scandalizzate, i gesti di Aporro dicevano tutt’altra cosa, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui incombeva sulla sua ospite, una mano sul collo e l’altra che già le sfiorava il ginocchio. Il suo viso, quello sì, era pericolosamente vicino a quello della ragazza, tanto vicino che gli sarebbe bastato spingersela appena contro per toccare quelle labbra tremanti che già si piegavano in una smorfia di rifiuto.

Fu tentato, Szayel Aporro Grantz, di ignorare lo scampanellare insistente che distrusse in pochi istanti l’atmosfera tesa e rarefatta che era calata su entrambi ma la successiva voce imperiosa e stizzita che chiamò il suo nome, lo costrinse a lasciar perdere la sua preda per concentrarsi sui fastidiosi visitatori che disturbavano il suo _tranquillo pomeriggio_.

Aporro si staccò da Orihime con una rapidità che aveva dell’incredibile, lasciando la ragazza, tremante ma sollevata, a cercare di ricomporsi, e si diresse con fare enormemente scocciato alla porta.

«Sì, arrivo, un momento… Un momento! Ma chi è che scoccia a quest’ora del pome… Signor Kurosaki, _è lei_?!».

La smorfia di indisposizione sul viso dell’uomo si trasformò in una vera e propria maschera trasfigurata dalla rabbia quando, aprendo la porta, si ritrovò dinnanzi agli occhi non una ma ben due teste arancioni corredate di due espressioni diversamente idiote. Terribilmente idiote.

Gli uomini: la razza peggiore esistente sulla faccia della Terra. Se non ci fossero stati, allora sì che la sua vita sarebbe stata enormemente più semplice. E divertente.

«Esatto, sono io! Aporro!».

Ichigo Kurosaki sollevò un dito, puntandolo decisamente all’indirizzo dell’uomo dai capelli rosa, che commentò quel gesto piegando le labbra in una smorfia infastidita. Non soltanto Ichigo Kurosaki era un maschio – uno di quelli della peggior specie – pieno di scrupoli morali e di fastidiosissimi ideali di cui tutti avrebbero fatto volentieri a meno. Oh no, era anche uno zotico chiassoso con un colore di capelli praticamente offensivo per la vista di qualunque essere umano dotato di senso estetico, cafone, volgare e che si permetteva persino di chiamarlo per nome e dargli del “tu”.

A lui! Uno stimato professionista! Quel decerebrato senza un minimo di sale in zucca aveva la sfacciatissima fortuna di convivere con una donna che avrebbe potuto competere tranquillamente in appetibilità con la ragazza che in quel momento sedeva nel suo soggiorno. Se avesse potuto averle entrambe, allora sì che si sarebbe considerato pienamente soddisfatto. Per lo meno, per un buon lasso di tempo.

E invece no! La natura doveva aver dato _qualcosa_ a quella stupidissima testa da pupazzo che si agitava davanti ai suoi occhi, per renderla così… Così stramaledettamente fortunata! Non era normale che un essere tanto infimo e disgustoso avesse ottenuto la compagnia di una donna tanto eccezionale. O forse, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck doveva avere una spiccata predilezione per i _casi umani_.

«Allora, mi dica che cosa vuole e faccia in fretta, invece di starsene lì impalato come una balena arenata in via di putrefazione!».

«Bella battuta, me la devo segn… Umpf!» mugugnò l’altro ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, che cercava di sporgersi oltre la spalla del fratello gemello infilando la testa oltre la soglia della porta e cercando di guardare all’interno dell’appartamento.

«Kon, sta zitto, porca puttana!» esclamò Ichigo esasperato, mettendogli una mano sul viso e spingendolo indietro.

Era in un evidente stato di nervosismo e il comportamento spensierato e giocoso del fratello non lo aiutava a destreggiarsi in quella situazione ai limiti dell’assurdo. Inoue era lì, lui ne era certissimo, e non se ne sarebbe andato finché non si fosse assicurato che uscisse da quella casa perfettamente _integra e incolume_. E quel fesso di Kon che gigioneggiava alle sue spalle non lo aiutava affatto, non mentre si apprestava ad aprir bocca per dire quella che, ne era sicuro, fosse la più colossale stronzata che gli fosse mai saltata in mente.

«Ci serve… Ci serve una tazza di zucchero, ecco! L’ho finito!».

D’altronde Ichigo Kurosaki non era mai stato bravo a inventarsi scuse convincenti ma se le pronunciava con quella voce strozzata e la faccia rossa per la vergogna, si capiva perfettamente che stava mentendo e anche in maniera piuttosto grossolana. Anche se, in quel momento, dell’imbarazzo gliene fregava poco o nulla: gli importava molto di più scoprire cosa stesse macchinando quell’inquilino del piano di sopra dalla condotta di vita così schifosamente _dissoluta_. Non si contava il numero di donne che, ogni mese, attraversava le soglie del suo appartamento. Finché si trattava di poco di buono, come lui, il problema non sussisteva ma che ci stesse provando addirittura con la sua amica, nonché ex-compagna di scuola, era francamente il colmo! Non sapeva che genere di rapporto intercorresse fra loro ma era sicurissimo – glielo diceva il suo istinto! – che Inoue non fosse assolutamente d’accordo.

Dall’altra parte, il viso di Aporro era ormai completamente contratto in una smorfia che non prometteva nulla di buono: per quanto fosse fortissima la tentazione di afferrare il primo oggetto contundente a portata di mano e liberarsi _definitivamente_ di quei due pesi morti che gli ostruivano l’ingresso, non poteva compiere un doppio omicidio e rischiare la galera per quei due beoti dei fratelli Kurosaki. Assolutamente, non ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Ma non poteva permetter loro di rovinargli un pomeriggio che avrebbe dovuto riservare grosse soddisfazioni. Non avrebbe lasciato che gli sfilassero quella preda tanto appetibile, proprio nell’istante in cui stava riuscendo a far crollare ogni sua remora, per di più!

«Bella battuta, fratellone. Se la prossima volta ti porti una tazza e la pianti di puntargli contro quel dito come se volessi ammazzarlo, potrebbe quasi crederti!».

Kon rideva di gusto della situazione di totale disagio del fratello senza pensare, neanche per un istante, a toglierlo dal casino in cui si era andato a infilare a testa bassa. E poi lui, in quel momento, neanche avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì. Era andato a far visita a Ichigo perché, da bravo fratello premuroso, voleva accertarsi che lui e la sua _adorabile fidanzata_ stessero bene. Avendo tristemente appurato che la suddetta fidanzata non si trovava in casa, se ne sarebbe tornato volentieri al suo dolce far nulla ma poi Ichigo se l’era trascinato dietro, pretendendo che ci fosse un’amica in pericolo da salvare. Ebbene, finché si trattava di andare a dare un’occhiata a una benedetta pollastra – Orihime Inoue, per di più – si poteva anche fare.

Però lui non era d’accordo.

Non era affatto d’accordo.

Insomma, era chiaro che Szayel Aporro avesse invitato la loro vecchia compagna di scuola per un solo, semplicissimo scopo: trombarsela. E non era affatto carino che Ichigo si mettesse in mezzo a quel modo. Si trattava di questioni serie – il sesso! – mica robetta. Disturbare un uomo che si era pianificato un divertente pomeriggio in dolce compagnia era, dal punto di vista di Kon, un totale _sacrilegio_.

Ichigo aveva insistito, parlando di morale, offese al pudore e tutta una simile serie di stronzate di cui, francamente, a lui non importava neanche di striscio. E al diavolo, adesso anche la storia della tazza per lo zucchero si era andato ad inventare!

«Insomma, ti ho detto di star zitto, brutto coglione!» ringhiò Ichigo a mezza voce, voltandosi in direzione del fratello gemello sotto lo sguardo sempre più stizzito e impaziente di Szayel.

«Non ho zucchero» esclamò l’uomo con tono lapidario, già apprestandosi a richiudere la porta in faccia ai due inopportuni visitatori.

«E come diamine lo beve il caffè?» protestò Ichigo, infilando un piede sulla soglia della casa e impedendo così alla porta di richiudersi completamente.

«Amaro. _Come il fiele_ » rispose piccato Aporro, mentre cercava con una certa impazienza di forzare la resistenza di quel ragazzino testardo e mettere fine a quello stupido imprevisto.

Qualunque persona dotata di un minimo di buon senso si sarebbe ritratta di fronte al modo con cui l’uomo dai capelli rosa aveva pronunciato quelle parole – un tono che avrebbe messo i brividi anche al più consumato degli assassini seriali – ma Ichigo Kurosaki fra le sue qualità non aveva mai potuto annoverare neanche un pizzico di accortezza.

Né Kon sembrava essere più assennato di lui, a giudicare dal modo in cui rispose a quell’affermazione: «Andiamo, fratellone, magari lui usa _qualcos’altro_ per addolcirsi la vita».

Ichigo si voltò appena, fissando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni come se avesse pronunciato una bestemmia. Gli bastò osservare il sorrisetto insinuante che si era dipinto sulle labbra del fratello per comprendere a _quale cosa_ alludesse il suo gemello. Una smorfia di indignazione gli deformò il volto, mentre si girava completamente afferrando Kon per il collo e gridando: «Coglione! Ma che cazzo di battuta è?! Ti pare il momento di dire una stronzata del genere?!».

«Fratellone, mi fai male! Sei sempre il solito violento! Lo dirò a papà!» protestò Kon, cercando di divincolarsi dalle due mani che si stavano stringendo attorno al suo collo.

Szayel approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per forzare la resistenza di quel piede impiccione e richiudere violentemente la porta in faccia ai due fastidiosi visitatori, premurandosi di staccare anche il campanello perché non lo disturbassero oltre e capissero – stupidi zotici! – che dovevano girare al largo. Un giorno di quelli avrebbe messo in atto un piano perfetto, un omicidio di quelli puliti; non avrebbe lasciato traccia e si sarebbe liberato di ben due fastidiose piattole. Ne sarebbe rimasta sempre una terza, molto più grossa e _pericolosa_ , ma occuparsi di essa soltanto sarebbe stato enormemente più semplice senza altri scocciatori attorno.

«Allora, signorina Orihime» esordì recuperando in pochi secondi il suo sorriso più insinuante e toccandosi le dita in un movimento appena accennato. «Mi scusi per il contrattempo: deve sapere che questo condominio è popolato da pessimi elementi, mentecatti della peggior specie il cui unico passatempo è disturbare la gente che lavora».

Il sorriso di Aporro sbiadì lievemente di fronte alla posa della sua ospite che, in quel breve lasso di tempo, sembrava aver ripreso un minimo di sangue freddo. Non si contarono il numero di maledizioni che lanciò all’indirizzo dei fratelli Kurosaki ma si costrinse ad ignorarli, per concentrarsi nuovamente sulla ragazza e cercare di ricreare quel certo ambiente che, fino a pochi secondi prima, sembrava essere tanto propizio al raggiungimento del suo scopo.

«Spero… Spero che non abbia avuto problemi! Se… Se è occupato, posso anche andare via e ripassare un altro giorno» esclamò Orihime, dimostrandosi fin troppo sollevata all’idea di sfuggire da quella casa che le pareva sempre più simile a una prigione dalle sbarre dorate.

«Ma cosa dice, signorina Orihime!» sibilò Aporro, risiedendosi rapidamente sul divano in una mossa che lo riportò molto più vicino al corpo della ragazza, al punto da sfiorarle appena un fianco con il proprio. La sua voce era carica di un’impercettibile _urgenza_ di fronte a quelle parole che minacciavano di sfilargli la preda sotto le dita, lasciandolo spiacevolmente a bocca asciutta.

«Ho programmato questo pomeriggio in previsione della sua visita e, le assicuro, non permetterò che nessun altro ci disturbi. Per nessun motivo».

Quelle ultime parole furono pronunciate con tono particolarmente basso e compiaciuto, al punto che Orihime non poté fare a meno di ritrarsi istintivamente di fronte allo sguardo ambrato che l’uomo le stava rivolgendo, sguardo che non lasciava nulla di sottinteso.

«Di cosa parlavamo, poco fa?» continuò Aporro, allungando una mano sul divano e lasciandola scivolare lentamente a pochi centimetri dal fianco della ragazza.

«Ah sì!» esclamò trionfante, ignorando il timido tentativo di Orihime di riportare l’attenzione di entrambi sulle opere d’arte appese al muro. «Mi stava dicendo, signorina Orihime, che si sentiva a disagio, non è vero? Forse… C’è qualcosa che non va? Magari è colpa mia, me lo dica, non sia timida».

I sussurri – perché a tanto si era ridotta la voce di Szayel – dell’uomo assomigliavano spaventosamente ai sibili di una qualche serpe tentatrice che suggerisse alla ragazza di abbandonarsi a certe assurde idee che quel modo di fare e quel corpo pericolosamente incombente sul suo le insinuavano a forza nella testa.

«Noto che negli ultimi tempi si distrae spesso sul posto di lavoro, in mia presenza» proseguì Szayel Aporro mentre Inoue scuoteva la testa, cercando di ricacciare indietro quelle insinuazioni. «E questo non fa bene alla sua produttività, lo sa? Forse… Dovremmo rintracciare la causa di questa distrazione e… _Sfogarla_ , non conviene con me?».

Gli occhi ambrati dell’uomo brillarono vittoriosi mentre il silenzio tornava a calare sulla stanza e Orihime si ritrovava nuovamente nella situazione di poco prima, con la fastidiosissima sensazione di essere in trappola e non avere alcuna via di fuga.

«Apri immediatamente questa porta, Aporro, o giuro che la butto giù, hai capito?!».

Dei colpi sordi e pesanti si ripercossero sulla porta dell’appartamento, interrompendo l’uomo un istante prima che le sue mani riuscissero ad afferrare Orihime per la vita.

«Maledetto moccioso!”, imprecò mentalmente Szayel, cercando di concentrarsi solo e soltanto sulla sua ospite, ma le successive parole di Ichigo lo costrinsero a desistere da quel suo proposito.

«Apri, maledizione! E va bene, adesso basta! Adesso sfondo la porta! Kon, dammi una mano!».

Il ragazzo, dopo aver sferrato l’ennesimo calcio alla porta dell’appartamento, fece un cenno al suo gemello indietreggiando di qualche passo e preparandosi alla mossa successiva. Quel silenzio quasi di tomba che proveniva dall’appartamento del medico gli metteva i brividi, mentre immagini a dir poco orrorifiche si susseguivano nella sua mente. Era sempre stato bravo, Ichigo Kurosaki, a far viaggiare la fantasia, soprattutto quando doveva prospettarsi risvolti fantascientificamente tragici che implicavano la morte violenta e distruttiva di buona parte delle persone a lui care.

«Al mio tre carichiamo la porta, Kon!» urlò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni con voce alterata, già assumendo quell’attitudine un po’ eroica da cavalier servente che non aveva perso neanche raggiunta la maturità.

«Sì, ma quindi io devo caricare _prima_ o _dopo_ che hai detto “tre£? No, perché è una distinzione importan…» provò a obiettare il gemello che avrebbe ardentemente preferito starsene spaparanzato a casa sul divano, a vedere qualche filmetto di serie B che trasmettevano sul canale per soli adulti.

«Coglione! Buttati e basta!» strillò Ichigo esasperato, afferrando il fratello per la collottola e costringendolo a obbedire al suo comando.

«Uno!».

La voce di Ichigo Kurosaki rimbombava orribilmente all’interno del pianerottolo, mentre Aporro faceva un salto dal divano, dirigendosi rapidamente verso l’ingresso.

«Due!».

La mano dell’uomo saettò verso la porta sganciando la catenella, assicurata poco prima, e afferrando la maniglia d’ottone per poi spingerla verso il basso.

«Tre! Alla carica!».

Il rumore di passi di corsa si sovrappose a quello della serratura che scattava, aprendosi un istante prima che le spalle dei due fratelli Kurosaki impattassero contro la superficie di legno della porta, cosicché la loro corsa, invece di arrestarsi bruscamente contro l’ostacolo, continuò all’interno dell’appartamento, finché i due ragazzi non inciamparono l’uno nei piedi dell’altro finendo bruscamente a terra.

Ichigo riaprì gli occhi, portandosi una mano sulla testa e lamentandosi malamente per il dolore al mento con cui aveva sbattuto violentemente a terra, mentre suo fratello era rimasto intrappolato sotto di lui, a imprecare contro le grandiose idee del gemello.

Sbatté le palpebre, ignorando le proteste di Kon, e poi sollevò gli occhi incrociando un paio di iridi ambrate, assottigliate per la rabbia, che lo fissavano dall’alto in basso cariche di minacce inespresse che non promettevano nulla di buono.

«Signor Kurosaki!» esordì Aporro con una voce affilata e carica di odio a stento represso. «Si alzi immediatamente dal pavimento della mia casa, prima di insozzarlo con quei vestiti sporchi e impolverati!».

L’uomo pareva sinceramente preoccupato più per la situazione del parquet che ricopriva l’ingresso che non per lo stato fisico dei due gemelli che, nella caduta, si erano di certo procurati qualche bella botta. Ichigo colse quella nota di infastidito sarcasmo e si affrettò a rialzarsi, mentre il padrone di casa continuava nella sua reprimenda: «Ha cinque secondi di tempo per spiegarmi cosa credeva di fare con quell’azione di forza ed eclissarsi da questo appartamento prima di costringermi a ricorrere alle maniere forti!».

Gli occhi ambrati di Aporro saettavano nervosamente dalle figure semi-accasciate dei gemelli Kurosaki alla porta che conduceva nel suo soggiorno: Orihime Inoue si stava facendo di secondo in secondo un miraggio sempre più lontano dalla sua portata e il baccano, che producevano quelle due teste assurdamente arancioni. non contribuiva a rendere le sue speranze di riuscire a salvare quel pomeriggio più concrete. Doveva sbrigarsi a liquidare quei due prima che intralciassero ulteriormente i suoi piani!

«Ricorrere alle maniere forti?! Non farmi ridere, Aporro! Se c’è qualcuno che deve essere incazzato, qui, sono io!» tuonò Ichigo, sollevandosi e spolverandosi la camicia bianca, un gesto che infastidì non poco Szayel. Casa sua era sempre perfettamente pulita, erano quegli intrusi osceni che la sporcavano già solo col loro fiato.

«Stammi bene a sentire!» esordì il ragazzo, puntandogli un dito contro il petto.

«Prego, tenga quei tentacoli lontano da me! Io sono per la risoluzione civile dei conflitti ma dubito che un bruto come lei possa anche solo riuscire a connettere due neuroni nel suo cervello e provare a formulare un assunto di senso compiuto» replicò l’uomo, afferrando il polso del ragazzo fra due dita e allontanando la mano puntata contro di lui con un certo disgusto, che non si preoccupò di nascondere.

«Eh?! Che ha detto?!» replicò Kon , che giaceva ancora bocconi per terra.

«Bah!» borbottò Ichigo, ignorando completamente le battute idiote del fratello gemello e tornando a concentrarsi sulle parole di Szayel. «Non sono venuto qui per fare una gara di retorica con te! Parliamoci chiaro: tu stai nascondendo qualcosa, qui dentro! E non me ne andrò finché non sarò sicuro che non c’è nulla di losco sotto!».

Aporro arricciò il naso, sempre più annoiato da quella situazione che, oltre ad essere imprevista, si stava rivelando anche decisamente più allucinante di ciò che credeva: gli sembrava di essere oggetto di un’invasione premeditata da parte di un branco di zotici dalle teste fosforescenti, venuti a colonizzargli la casa soltanto per il gusto di portare il caos totale intorno a loro!

«L’unica cosa losca, qui, è il suo taglio di capelli, signor Kurosaki!» esclamò piccato Szayel, mentre Kon sgattaiolava via dai due contendenti, mantenendosi gattoni sul pavimento per evitare di venir coinvolto in quella che si prospettava una lite dalle dimensioni cosmiche.

«E se non fa immediatamente dietrofront e non abbandona questo appartamento, sarò costretto a chiamare la polizia!» soggiunse, incrociando le braccia e fissando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni dietro lo schermo degli occhiali da vista.

Inutile e patetico, quell’essere chiassoso che si dibatteva davanti a lui non sapeva definirlo in altro modo: Ichigo Kurosaki era un disgustoso essere umano pieno di ipocriti principi morali di cui a lui importava ben poco ma che andasse a disturbare anche lui – mentre era in dolce compagnia, per di più – era un pensiero che lo mandava in bestia.

Ichigo, però, non sembrava minimamente intenzionato a concedere un minimo di respiro all’uomo che aveva di fronte, né tantomeno a recedere di un solo millimetro dalla sua posizione. «Non ti conviene, Aporro! Se la polizia arrivasse qua, rischieresti di trovarti in un bel casino!».

Szayel scosse la testa, avvertendo già i primi, fastidiosi sintomi di un’emicrania nervosa: aveva bisogno di un anti-dolorifico, immediatamente, pensò massaggiandosi stancamente le tempie, gli occhi chiusi e l’attenzione ben lontana dalle parole del suo interlocutore.

Poi sospirò in un sibilo infastidito, riaprendo le palpebre e posando uno sguardo decisamente irritato sul viso di Ichigo Kurosaki.

«Le sue farneticazioni sono, francamente, prive di fondamento! Io non ho nulla da nascondere e la sua voce stridula non fa che aumentare il mio mal di testa! Se ne vada! Prima di costringermi a diventare violento!» sottolineò quelle parole con un gesto della mano, simile a quello che si fa per scacciare delle mosche insistenti ma il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, lungi dal voler obbedire a quell’ordine, insistette.

«No, io non vado da nessuna parte! E’ inutile che fai il finto tonto! Tanto lo so che tu la nascondi da qualche parte! Se le hai fatto del male, giuro che…» esordì Ichigo, puntando nuovamente un dito contro il petto di Aporro, ma le sue parole furono interrotte dal rumore di un tonfo proveniente dal fondo del corridoio.

«Che cosa sta succedendo?!» sibilò Aporro, scostando di malagrazia il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni e procedendo decisamente in direzione del rumore – che si stava ripetendo nuovamente – di ante aperte e richiuse e di cassetti spostati con parecchia premura.

«Lei! Tolga quelle sudice manacce da quell’armadio, immediatamente, o la denuncio per tentato ladrocinio!» esclamò l’uomo in direzione di Kon Kurosaki, che, piegato su un cassetto dell’enorme armadio bianco di metallo, sembrava ignorare completamente qualsiasi ammonizione del padrone di casa, la testa arancione che sussultava appena, mentre si ostinava a frugare fra cose che, evidentemente, non gli appartenevano e che pure stava trattando senza alcuna cura.

«Kon! Che cazzo stai facendo?! Non siamo venuti qui per rubare! Leva quelle manacce!» strillò Ichigo, che aveva seguito a ruota Aporro nella sua corsa da un capo all’altro della casa. Afferrò il fratello gemello per le spalle, strattonandolo via dall’armadio giusto in tempo per far crollare un ripiano su cui erano ordinatamente poggiati dei bisturi d’acciaio, facendoli cascare sul pavimento in un rumore metallico particolarmente forte e fastidioso.

«Ma cosa sta facendo?!» sibilò Szayel, sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, meditando già di afferrare il primo bisturi a portata di mano per colpire a morte quei due dannatissimi intrusi, e al diavolo anche la galera!

«Dove sono?!» si voltò Kon con uno sguardo spiritato dipinto in volto, per poi afferrare il padrone di casa per una spalla e proseguire in quelle sue richieste con voce febbricitante.

«Dove le nasconde, eh?! Scommetto che ha uno scompartimento segreto, non è così?! È lì che le tiene, vero?! Confessi! Non può averle tutte per sé! Ne offra anche agli altri, sia generoso!».

«Ma come si permette! Si allontani immediatamente, adesso chiamo la polizia e la facciamo finita! Per cosa mi ha preso, per uno spacciatore di bassa lega?! Io non tengo certa roba in giro per casa!» replicò Aporro con fare fin troppo piccato, districandosi dalla presa ferrea del ragazzo e avviandosi già verso il telefono del corridoio per chiamare qualcuno che lo liberasse da quei due impicci, grossi come una casa, che gli stavano rovinando l’unico pomeriggio libero di quell’assurda settimana!

Come se già non fossero bastate le condotte dell’acqua che minacciavano di scoppiare da un istante all’altro, grazie alla pessima manutenzione che il _suo vicino di casa_ faceva delle proprie tubazioni, ci si mettevano anche quelle due disgustose piattole! Era francamente il colmo!

«Ma chi se ne frega della droga!» protestò Kon, attaccandosi alla giacca bianca e perfettamente linda del padrone di casa. «Io parlo delle donne! Lo so che lei le nasconde qui, in giro per casa!».

Aporro e Ichigo si voltarono in direzione del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, fissandolo con lo sguardo più stralunato che possedessero.

E infine, quello era lo scopo di Kon.

Aveva sentito spesso suo fratello gemello parlare di quell’inquilino del piano di sopra, disgustosamente ricco e disgustosamente fortunato con le donne. Troppo fortunato. Ichigo lo definiva un maiale, un porco della peggior specie che approfittava della bontà d’animo di povere fanciulle indifese; un uomo dalla condotta reproba che meritava soltanto di essere rinchiuso in un manicomio criminale; perché era assurdo, oltreché contro natura, che si portasse ogni santissima sera una donna diversa in casa.

Kon, però, non la vedeva alla stessa maniera: per lui Szayel Aporro Grantz era… _Un eroe_ , un modello da seguire, un ideale da raggiungere.

Una donna diversa ogni sera: quello era il genere di vita che avrebbe voluto per sé. E quello sciocco di Ichigo non capiva, non comprendeva quanto fortunato fosse quell’uomo! O forse era invidioso, chissà, però Kon una cosa la sapeva per certo: non era possibile che delle donne che gli entrassero in casa, quell’uomo inquietante le lasciasse uscir fuori tutte, indenni.

Doveva nascondersene qualcuna da qualche parte, tenerla con sé per i _tempi di magra_. E, diamine, era troppo chiedere di condividere anche con altri fedeli seguaci quei tesori preziosi? Soprattutto, seguaci che erano in astinenza forzata da tempi immemorabili!

«Che… Cosa ha… Ma come si permette!» balbettò per qualche secondo l’uomo dai capelli rosa, prima di esplodere nel più violento attacco d’ira che lo avesse colto negli ultimi due anni.

Era dai tempi in cui Mayuri Kurotsuchi aveva accidentalmente fatto crollare il muro di comunicazione fra i loro due appartamenti (colpa delle termiti, aveva sentenziato con una considerevole faccia tosta) che Szayel Aporro Grantz non si ritrovava a dover gestire un tale grumo da rabbia da non riuscire neanche a mantenersi lucido per più di cinque secondi. Non era il tipo che si lasciasse trascinare troppo dalle emozioni, lui, a meno che non andassero a toccargli due cose per lui fondamentali: se stesso e le sue proprietà.

E il fatto che quei due rozzi cavernicoli dalle teste assurde fossero riusciti non solo a mandargli all’aria la giornata ma a intrufolarsi anche in casa sua, sporcando tutto ciò che toccassero con le loro sudicissime manacce era francamente il colmo! E quel minorato mentale con evidenti problemi di controllo della libido gli aveva persino messo le mani addosso! Avrebbe dovuto bruciare la sua adorata giacca di lino per quell’affronto!

«Sarà anche un idiota» si inserì la voce alterata di Ichigo nella conversazione, seguendo a pochi passi di distanza Aporro. «Ma mio fratello ha azzeccato in pieno! Lo sai, non è vero, che noi siamo al corrente di _tutto_?».

A quale “tutto” alludesse Ichigo Kurosaki, in realtà, non ne era ben consapevole neanche lui. Una cosa la sapeva per certo, però: quell’uomo inquietante nascondeva chissà quali segreti in cui lui neanche voleva ficcare il naso ma finché avesse continuato a tenere la sua compagna di classe chiusa in quella casa dall’aria così spaventosamente ordinata, lui non sarebbe stato tranquillo.

«Allora! Dove hai nascosto Orihime Inoue?!» tuonò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni con impazienza.

Szayel Aporro strinse le palpebre, lo sguardo che si assottigliava di secondo in secondo di fronte alla totale mancanza di senso in ogni parola e in ogni gesto di quei due pazzi che gli stavano vandalizzando la casa. Parlare con loro era perfettamente inutile; provare a convincerli a girare i tacchi e sparire dalla sua vista era una richiesta destinata a cadere nel vuoto ma, più di tutto, lo crucciava un interrogativo fondamentale: come diamine facevano a sapere _chi_ si trovava nel suo soggiorno, in quel momento?

Non c’era fra lui e quell’assurdo inquilino del piano di sotto un rapporto tale per cui l’uomo dai capelli rosa usasse andare a confidargli cosa facesse o non facesse in casa sua. Anzi, se si preoccupava, quando lo incrociava nella tromba delle scale, di rivolgerli qualcosa di più di una smorfia schifata, era soltanto perché _a lui_ un minimo di educazione gliel’avevano data.

«Capisco! Ha parlato con quel reietto che non è degno di portare il titolo di dottore, _non è così_?!» esclamò all’improvviso, stringendosi le mani fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche mentre cercava, disperatamente, di imporsi la calma. Ancora una volta il suo amatissimo vicino di casa aveva deciso di giocare col fuoco. Era francamente il colmo: gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, aveva progettato ogni cosa nei minimi particolari, stava solo attendendo la classica goccia che facesse traboccare il vaso. Anche se in quel caso si trattava di un vero e proprio scroscio d’acqua. Gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere, a quello _scienziatucolo_ da quattro soldi, cosa significava provocare le ire di un Grantz!

Ma prima doveva assolutamente liberarsi di quelle due mine vaganti che si aggiravano per il suo appartamento con la stessa grazia di un elefante in un reparto di cristalleria…

«Non ti deve interessare con chi ho parlato!» replicò severamente Ichigo, scuotendo la testa mentre Kon si allontanava dai due contendenti, sgusciando via dalla presa di suo fratello.

«So soltanto che tu stai combinando qualcosa di losco e se non confessi, immediatamente, sarò costretto a perquisirti la casa da cima a fondo!».

A quelle parole Szayel Aporro scoppiò in una risata stridula, portandosi una mano sul viso nel tentativo di scacciare lacrime di puro divertimento che stavano sgorgando agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Quel ragazzino dalle abitudini ributtanti non doveva proprio conoscere il senso del ridicolo per riuscire a sparare stronzate così grandi senza batter ciglio. Ma chi si credeva di essere, un supereroe in incognito, per caso?!

«Lei è un completo idiota, signor Kurosaki!» sghignazzò, ignorando lo sguardo di pura riprovazione che Ichigo gli stava rivolgendo. «Non solo ha la faccia tosta di irrompere in casa mia sbraitando come una scimmia in calore! Oh no, si trascina dietro anche il resto della sua involuta parentela –dimostrando, ancora una volta, che è il DNA a determinare l’arretratezza cerebrale di goffi primati come lei e suo fratello – pretendendo di dettare legge in una proprietà privata! Se non si eclissa immediatamente e non si porta via quel rifiuto umano, la perseguiterò fino a farle pentire di essere nato!».

Il ghigno crudele che si dipinse sulle labbra sottili dell’uomo avrebbe fatto desistere qualsiasi altra persona ma non Ichigo Kurosaki, che pure rabbrividì abbondantemente di fronte a quella che sembrava una minaccia destinata a essere portata avanti con pedissequa determinazione.

Qualunque argomento avesse voluto usare per ribattere a quelle affermazioni, però, Ichigo non ebbe il tempo di utilizzarlo. Kon, infatti, era sgattaiolato nell’ampio soggiorno di casa Grantz e, per rendere tutto il mondo lì presente partecipe della gioia che stava provando in quell’istante, aveva strillato con quanto fiato avesse in gola: «Orihime! Ma che gioia vederti qui!».

«Kon!» strillò il fratello, dirigendosi verso la fonte di quel grido entusiasta ma venendo abbondantemente preceduto da Aporro che, con sguardo ormai folle, si limitò a mormorare un “maledizione” in mezzo ai denti, prima di oltrepassare la soglia della stanza e trovarsi di fronte a una scena a dir poco patetica: Kon Kurosaki che se ne stava a gattoni sul grande divano bianco, cercando di raggiungere una Orihime Inoue che provava, invano, a sorridere cercando di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

La ragazza non poteva nascondere di essere in parte sollevata dall’apparizione di quell’intruso, per quanto passare dalla compagnia di Szayel Aporro a quella di Kon non fosse, esattamente, un guadagno. Quando sollevò la testa, però, il suo sguardo si posò sulla figura della terza persona che aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel soggiorno, persona di cui aveva già avvertito la voce rimbombare fra le pareti del corridoio, e si rassicurò al pensiero che, dopotutto, quel pomeriggio non avrebbe dovuto ricorrere alle maniere forti per sfilarsi da una situazione sgradevole.

«Kurosaki-kun» esclamò la ragazza dai capelli castani, sollevandosi giusto in tempo per evitare l’assalto di Kon, che prese lo slancio finendo a pomiciare con un cuscino del divano, non più tanto bianco e lindo dopo il suo passaggio.

«Cosa ci fai qui? Io… Non credevo che conoscessi anche tu il signor Grantz…» proseguì sotto lo sguardo sollevato di Ichigo, che si stava accertando dell’incolumità della sua amica.

Ichigo Kurosaki e Orihime Inoue si conoscevano da più di dodici anni, da quando frequentavano insieme il liceo. Nonostante quella lunghissima frequentazione, però, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non si era mai accorto dell’evidente inclinazione che la compagna aveva per lui, inclinazione che col passare degli anni – e soprattutto dopo il suo fidanzamento con Nelliel – era andata lentamente scemando. Restava, però, da parte di Orihime una forte ammirazione per quel compagno di classe con quegli atteggiamenti così eroici e da parte di Ichigo l’ossessione nel proteggere quella ragazza che tanto sola e bisognosa di difesa gli sembrava. Aveva sempre avuto quel _vizio_ , Ichigo Kurosaki, di difendere i suoi amici anche quando nessuno di loro chiedeva il suo aiuto. Qualcuno lo considerava un impiccione, qualcun altro persino un idiota ma, mai come in quel momento, la ragazza dai capelli castani ritenne che quell’atteggiamento così esagitato la avesse aiutata a tirarsi fuori da una situazione a dir poco “strana”.

 «Beh, in realtà… Sono il suo vicino di casa… Abito al piano di sotto con Nel…» spiegò Ichigo, grattandosi la nuca con fare annoiato.

Da quando avevano terminato l’università, lui e Inoue avevano cominciato a vedersi meno spesso, soprattutto a causa dei rispettivi lavori che non lasciavano loro molto tempo per perdersi in chiacchiere o uscite serali. Orihime, in special modo, sembrava essere così presa dal suo impiego all’ospedale che negli ultimi tre mesi aveva disertato parecchie uscite con i suoi amici, senza che a nessuno di loro fosse ben chiaro il motivo. Soltanto Tatsuki pareva sapere qualcosa ma, chissà perché, si limitava a sorridere tranquilla ripetendo che a tempo debito avrebbero capito il perché di quelle misteriose assenze. Ma mai Ichigo Kurosaki aveva creduto che quell’inquietante superiore, di cui a volte l’amica si era lamentata, fosse proprio l’odiato occupante dell’appartamento subito sopra al suo.

«Ah, capisco…» annuì appena Orihime ma le sue successive parole furono interrotte da un’esclamazione stridula di Kon, ancora mezzo steso sul divano di casa Grantz.

«Ehi, ma che roba è quella? Ma che brutti manga! Adesso strappa le pagine e se le incornicia, signor Aporro?» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, mettendosi malamente a sedere mentre indicava le preziose stampe Ukiyo-e appese al muro di fronte.

«Lei è uno zotico incompetente! Quelle sono opere d’arte!» replicò piccato Aporro, dirigendosi in direzione di Kon Kurosaki. «È inutile anche soltanto che provi a spiegarle cosa sono, il suo cervello atrofizzato non capirebbe! E adesso si alzi immediatamente da quel divano ed esca fuori da questa casa insieme a quell’altro idiota di suo fratello! Subito!».

Kon sbadigliò rumorosamente a quelle parole, ignorando completamente l’ordine che gli era stato rivolto, mentre suo fratello Ichigo esclamava: «Non ce ne andremmo di qui se non insieme a Inoue! Non la lascerei da sola con te neanche se fosse sotto scorta! Mi sono spiegato?».

Le labbra di Aporro si piegarono in una smorfia di disappunto mentre rifletteva che limitarsi a cacciar via da casa sua quella sottospecie di rifiuto umano non sarebbe affatto bastato. Oh no. Avrebbe dovuto fargliela pagare cara anche a lui, rovinargli la vita per un buon numero di mesi, prima di decidersi, forse, a dargli un minimo di tregua.

«La signorina Inoue è _mia gradita ospite_ » sibilò, incrociando le dita e avvicinandosi al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni con uno sguardo per nulla rassicurante in viso. «E uscirà da questa casa quando lo deciderà lei! E la pianti di veder complotti ovunque! Si è presentata in casa mia di sua spontanea volontà per passare un tranquillo pomeriggio a contemplare delle rare stampe del secolo scorso».

«Ah! Tranquillo pomeriggio?! Con quella faccia?! Non ci credo neanche se me lo ripeti in arabo, Aporro!» sbuffò Ichigo, incrociando le braccia e facendo segno di non voler abbandonare quell’appartamento neanche sotto tortura.

Mentre i due uomini battibeccavano sempre più aspramente Kon, ancora comodamente assiso su quel divano – che tanto bianco non era più dopo il passaggio delle sue scarpe – si voltò in direzione di Orihime afferrandole un lembo della camicetta ed esclamando con il fare più sornione che conoscesse: «Cioè, sei venuta a passare un pomeriggio qui a fissare quattro fumetti appesi a un muro?».

«Beh… In realtà sarebbero… Stampe Ukiyo-e…» provò a spiegare la ragazza, ben sapendo che l’amico avrebbe totalmente ignorato quella sua precisazione.

Anche lei e Kon si conoscevano dai tempi del liceo. Fin troppo bene. Soprattutto perché Kon, a differenza del fratello gemello, aveva compreso quasi subito che l’amica si era presa una cotta cosmica per Ichigo e, a modo suo, aveva cercato di approfittarne. Invano, perché la prima volta che aveva provato a spacciarsi per suo fratello e ottenere qualcosa da Orihime, non solo era stato gentilmente sgamato da lei ma anche beccato da Ichigo, che non aveva esitato a dargliele di santa ragione.

Sì, negli anni ci aveva riprovato a fare quel giochetto ma, compreso che Inoue proprio non si lasciasse beffare tanto facilmente, aveva deciso di desistere.

Desistere dallo spacciarsi per suo fratello, non dal perseguitarla.

«Che uomo noioso ed io che pensavo che avesse capito tutto della vita!» sbadigliò Kon stiracchiandosi esageratamente, mentre il battibecco fra Aporro e Ichigo si faceva via via più sostenuto.

«Mmm… Che idioti, quei due! Litigano con una bella ragazza in stanza… Che ne dici se li molliamo qui e ci andiamo a fare un giretto da soli io e te?».

Orihime lo fissò, interdetta: era appena sfuggita alle grinfie di Szayel Aporro e non aveva alcuna intenzione di infilarsi fra i tentacoli di Kon. Già si apprestava a declinare gentilmente quell’invito, scegliendo le parole meno dure che conoscesse per farsi da parte, quando il rumore assordante di un clacson, suonato più volte di seguito, irruppe nel baccano della stanza. Orihime Inoue parve fare un balzo, mentre i suoi grandi occhi color miele si illuminavano di una luce particolarmente allegra. Si affacciò alla finestra più vicina, facendo un cenno con la mano verso il basso, prima di esclamare un: «Scendo subito».

«Signor Grantz, Kurosaki-kun… Kon…» esclamò poi Orihime, rivolgendo un piccolo cenno della testa ai tre uomini che occupavano la stanza insieme con lei.

 «Mi dispiace dover… Dover andare via così presto ma…» esitò per un istante, arrossendo appena. «Il mio _fidanzato_ mi sta aspettando».

Un silenzio di tomba calò sul soggiorno mentre gli sguardi dei tre uomini si puntavano, pressoché sbalorditi, sulla figura di Orihime Inoue che, se fosse stata nuda, non si sarebbe sentita così imbarazzata come in quel momento.

«Ecco… Mi spiace di non poter rimanere più a lungo, signor Grantz, lei… È stato molto gentile con me, grazie per… Per questo piacevole pomeriggio» balbettò la ragazza, mentre sentiva un rossore diffuso imporporarle le guance.

«Kurosaki-kun… Spero di rivederti presto» proseguì facendo un cenno a Ichigo. Si voltò verso Kon, ancora seduto sul divano, e aggiunse con fare esitante: «Kon… Sarà per la prossima volta».

L’ultima cosa che i tre uomini lì presenti videro fu il sorriso imbarazzato di Orihime che si voltò, nello stordimento generale di fronte a quella notizia, raggiungendo la porta dell’appartamento ed eclissandosi rapidamente all’interno dell’ascensore.

«Ma che cazzo… Non è possibile!» piagnucolò Kon, alzandosi di scatto dal divano per dirigersi alla finestra e osservare il viso del _bastardo_ che si era permesso di mettere le mani addosso a Orihime Inoue. E ce le aveva lasciate, a giudicare dal modo in cui la ragazza lo aveva definito.

«Maledetta…» sibilò Aporro, dirigendosi anche lui alla finestra con fare molto meno disperato e molto più indispettito di Kon, infastidito dall’assordante rumore di quel clacson che continuò a suonare imperterrito finché Orihime non spuntò fuori dall’androne del palazzo.

«Inoue… Inoue si è fidanzata?!» esclamò alla fine Ichigo, scuotendosi dall’incredulità in cui lo aveva gettato quella notizia e fiondandosi anche lui alla finestra. Fu costretto a scavalcare il fratello, dato che tutto lo spazio libero era stato occupato da Kon e Aporro, che osservavano l’enorme Rolls Royce parcheggiata nel cortile.

Fu così che videro la ragazza dai capelli castani dirigersi con una certa premura verso la macchina nera, agitando la mano in segno di saluto, per poi infilarsi al suo interno e salutare i suoi occupanti, un uomo dai lunghi capelli scuri e una ragazzina dai capelli verdi, scompostamente seduta sul sedile posteriore.

«E così la ragazzina ha fatto il colpo grosso, eh? Maledetta, si è sistemata proprio per bene, la furbastra!» sibilò Aporro osservando la macchina allontanarsi rapidamente dal cortile, per poi imboccare la strada di fronte al palazzo.

«Cazzarola! Ma non è il proprietario di quella software house, sfondato di soldi? Cioè… È pure bello, porca puttana! Non si può competere con uno così! Anche Inoue si è sistemata! Non è giusto! Ti rendi conto?!» si lamentò Kon, appendendosi alla camicia del fratello in preda a una vera e propria crisi depressiva. Se anche la casta e pura Orihime, colei che aveva pensato di poter prendere per disperazione – data la sua cronica solitudine – si fidanzava con qualcuno, a lui cos’altro restava se non le donnine delle linee telefoniche a pagamento?

«Ma siamo sicuri che sia un tipo a posto?» si preoccupò immediatamente Ichigo, ignorando le lamentele di suo fratello gemello.

A quelle parole lo sguardo ambrato di Aporro saettò in direzione del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, assottigliandosi impercettibilmente prima che un ghigno comparisse sul suo volto e l’uomo esclamasse: «Le consiglio di impicciarsi poco degli affari delle sue amiche, signor Kurosaki, e preoccuparsi piuttosto, dell’ _incolumità_ della sua deliziosa fidanzata. A furia di distrarsi altrove, potrebbero capitarle brutte sorprese».

Ichigo rabbrividì, spalancando un tanto d’occhi e fissando Szayel come se avesse appena pronunciato la peggiore bestemmia che avesse mai udito in vita sua. Si limitò a guardarlo senza profferir verbo, prima di portarsi una mano alla bocca e sbiancare come un cencio.

«Tu non… Tu non oserai! Nel! Maledizione, benedetta ragazza! Chiuditi in casa!» strillò Ichigo, voltandosi e dirigendosi alla volta dell’ingresso, per fare ritorno al suo appartamento e sprangare porte e finestre, anche con chiodi e assi di legno se fosse stato necessario.

L’uomo dai capelli rosa lo seguì con lo sguardo, soddisfatto di quella minaccia che, finalmente, aveva avuto l’effetto di scacciare quello scocciatore fuori di casa sua. Ora restava soltanto un altro imprevisto da sistemare…

«Signor Aporro! Deve fare qualcosa! Non… Non possiamo lasciar andare via Orihime così!» esclamò Kon, pressoché disperato, gettandosi ai suoi piedi.

Szayel replicò con una smorfia di disgusto, fissando il ragazzo accasciato ai suoi piedi come se fosse un mucchio di rifiuti radioattivi.

«Avrei potuto fare _parecchio_ se lei e suo fratello non vi foste messi in mezzo, ammorbandomi l’appartamento con la vostra presenza! E adesso sparisca immediatamente da questa casa, prima di costringermi a reciderle tutti i tendini e paralizzarla, vita natural durante».

Quella minaccia era stata pronunciata con un tono di voce alquanto agghiacciante ma, anche se Kon fosse stato intenzionato a rimanere in spregio dell’incombente pericolo, intervenne Ichigo, ritornato indietro non appena si era accorto di non essere seguito dal fratello.

«Andiamo via, prima che quel cannibale ti spolpi vivo, Kon!» esclamò Ichigo con voce stridula, afferrando il fratello gemello per la collottola e trascinandolo via dall’appartamento, ignorando le sue proteste lacrimevoli.

Aporro rimase così da solo a fissare il suo appartamento, sconvolto da quello che sembrava il passaggio di un’orda di vandali: sbuffò, aggiustandosi la montatura viola degli occhiali sul naso e valutando se fosse il caso di far purificare casa sua con lo _zolfo_ dopo il passaggio di quei due caproni,che non gli avevano rovinato soltanto un promettente pomeriggio ma anche il divano nuovo di pacca, perdiana!

Fu così che si accorse solo all’ultimo secondo della presenza, alquanto fastidiosa, di una certa persona che stazionava sull’ingresso di casa sua, fissando con aria vittoriosa lo sfacelo in cui versava il suo appartamento, neanche fosse un generale che osservava le macerie fumanti di un forte nemico, da lui tante volte assaltato, con poco successo.

«Oh! Ma cosa è successo qui? Una festa improvvisata, per caso, signor Grantz?».

La voce di Mayuri Kurotsuchi invase l’atmosfera silenziosa del soggiorno, prendendosi sadicamente gioco del suo occupante che, per quanto esausto, non si risparmiò nello sfoderare il suo ghigno meno rassicurante incrociando le dita e replicando seccamente: «Soltanto il passaggio di quei due beoti dei fratelli Kurosaki, _carissimo signor Kurotsuchi_ ».

L’odio che traspariva non soltanto dalle parole ma persino dai gesti dei due uomini che si stavano affrontando in quella silente battaglia di sguardi era più che palpabile. Si sarebbero uccisi, se avessero potuto, ma due scienziati come loro non ricorrevano a metodi brutali come l’omicidio. C’erano modi migliori per rovinare la vita dell’altro, in fondo. Modi più scientifici e crudeli.

«Oh, non li biasimi, signor Grantz. Sono soltanto ragazzi pieni di energie positive» sogghignò Mayuri, gli occhi azzurri che scomparivano dietro le palpebre, brillando di una luce particolarmente maligna.

«Sì, certamente» sibilò Aporro, mentre il suo ghigno perdeva ogni parvenza di sorriso. «E lei ha creduto di _indirizzare_ queste energie nel posto che più le aggradava, non è così?».

Mayuri si limitò a sollevare gli angoli della bocca di fronte a quelle parole, dimostrandosi totalmente imperturbabile a qualsiasi sguardo, per quanto agghiacciante, del suo vicino di casa.

«Sono uno scienziato, signor Grantz. Dovrebbe saperlo quanto è affascinante osservare giovani esseri umani reagire a determinati impulsi, non è così? O forse il titolo che ha appeso fuori sulla sua porta è soltanto per bellezza? Magari dovrebbe dare una ripassata a qualcuno dei suoi libri di medicina, se li ha mai letti».

La sottile allusione a una presunta incompetenza di Szayel rispetto alla dotta carriera del _più anziano_ dottore che gli stava di fronte non cadde nel vuoto ma l’uomo dai capelli rosa si limitò a sogghignare, fingendo di non esser stato per nulla toccato da quelle parole, pur se dentro stava ribollendo come un vulcano prossimo all’eruzione.

«Dovrebbe preoccuparsi della sua, di porta, signor Kurotsuchi» replicò mellifluo Aporro, incrociando le braccia e abbandonandosi con la schiena contro l’infisso alle sue spalle. «Questo condominio è popolato di strani individui, potrebbero prendere di mira anche il suo appartamento, prima o poi, per sfogare le loro _giovanili energie_ ».

Mayuri si limitò ad annuire brevemente, replicando: «Allora, dovrò procurarmi qualche cane da guardia per evitare spiacevoli sorprese».

«Anche due, signor Kurotsuchi, anche due. Meglio abbondare in prudenza, non si sa mai da dove potrebbe giungere il nemico» lo incoraggiò Aporro, con tono sibilante.

Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, molto presto. E non gli sarebbe bastato alcun cane a difenderlo da quello che gli avrebbe combinato. Non sarebbe servito né a lui né all’ _adoratissimo_ signor Kurosaki.

 


End file.
